I'd Do Anything In Return
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: An Accident at the Metro towers leaves a Leaguer hurt and Rex in over his head in guilt and grief - but can she pull throught and save herself and Rex? - Some lyrics but can be ignored if wanted.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING!

**I'd do anything in return**

She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on

Rex knew he shouldn't have left her on duty. That he should never have asked for that favour. Even when he walked out the door, a part of him knew he shouldn't. And now a part of him is saying that it should have been him.

I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you?

_The fire was so hot, no one other that Superman dared to tried and venture inside. Even the League, doing all they could to put out the fires, despite their terror didn't dare. Rex wanted too, even part of him screaming for her to be okay, to have been out when the bomb exploded. Hoping, praying she'd be fine. The tears didn't start until he saw Kal flying at full speed out of the blaze, a small long haired figure in his arms._

She looks so small in the bed, the white sheets making her skin even more sickly and bloodless. It's like her bodies mocking him, reminding him just how young and fragile she realise was – like he's forgotten how much more precious she was. He wonders that if it had been him in there, as it should have been, would he have been just as badly hurt? Would he be dying? Would she be standing in his place, wishing for a miracle? Would his armour and bulk protect him were her uniform and curvy frame failed?

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes  
'Cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
But it's gettin' harder now for him to breathe

He doesn't leave the hospitable bed, even though she can't tell he's there. He won't leave her this time. He doesn't care what he the others say, he needs her, he needs her to be safe. He knows what the doctors say, he doesn't need Kal kindness or Terry's understanding to know that she's might never wake up. He just doesn't care, because he's never going to leave her on her alone again. Not until she lets go first.

Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

The days turn to weeks but Rex lose count. He notices that the others stop coming as often and then not at all. He notices that the Doctors come less too with such little change. That she slowly moves onto more machines as she gets weaker. Rex doesn't leave her side. Day and night he's there with her. He forgetting life outside and what things were like before. But he doesn't give up, because she's going to get better. She has too – he'd do anything to make this better.

Please don't let him go, I'm beggin' You so  
Let him open eyes, need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world,

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

The doctors say there's no hope, she's never going to wake up. Rex doesn't care, he's her closes next of kin on their lists, and her parents don't care enough to see her anymore. He wouldn't give up but that doesn't mean it's not hard to keep getting up every morning.

"Please, wake up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He runs his hand through her messy hair. She'd be annoyed, she loved to keep it so nice but he's not as good at looking after it as she was. He doesn't care about the tears, crying something he does all the time now.

"Rex?" The slurred words nearly kill him. She doesn't open an eyes but the grip on his hands is strong enough for him. She doesn't let go of him when he shouts for a doctor and he doesn't let go when the team comes barrelling in.

He doesn't care what they think, she's awake. That all that matters anymore.

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

"I love you."

"I know, Rex. Believe me, I know."

"I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm glad you didn't go."

* * *

Reviews help the healing.


End file.
